phosrpgportalfandomcom-20200214-history
Orwell
Orwell is a hamlet of around one-hundred souls. 98% of the population is human, 1% elf, .5% dwarf, and .5% other. The non-humans are mostly rejects from their people, and are merely tolerated by the locals. Orwell is situated Northwest of the Red Swamps (so named because of the red glow of the sunsets on the waters in the summer months), between Dyrinak and Keep Redspar in the flatlands. It subsists mostly on traffic between the Dread Mountains and King's Port, being the only decent place to stay for two days travel in either direction. Points of Interest The Chapel Orwell has a modest chapel dedicated to Solace. A single priest maintains the chapel and provides all the basic functions of a priest - healing, blessings, consultation, etc. His name is Merriweather Humeld. He is 65 years old, and has run the chapel in Orwell for 40 of those years. Merriweather is a kind-hearted man, but he is not a fool or a pushover. He will care for the genuinely needy in exchange for nothing more than a thank you, but he has not qualms about charging those who are able to pay for his services. Healing is usually 100 suns per wound. Blessings are based solely on the purpose of the request, and often do not cost anything. Orwell's only graveyard is situated behind the chapel in Glebe field. The Inn of the Silver Horn The Inn of the Silver Horn is a rather impressive establishment for such a small town as Orwell, having accommodations to serve 60 individuals. Lodgings consist of 10 private rooms and a sleeping hall large enough to hold 40 pallets. The inn sees only the slightest business during autumn and winter, catering mostly to the regular drinkers and the rare traveler. But during the spring and summer, the Silver Horn is 80% full the vast majority of the season. The Inn is run by the widow Sheila Dunolm, a middle aged woman of average looks and build, but in possession of a shrewd business sense and something of a wild streak. Her daughter Marsha is the only person who assists her in running the inn during the off season. When business picks up, Sheila hires nearly 24 local teenagers to keep the inn running at maximum efficiency. Generally the rates for a meal and renting a room at the inn during the off season is around 10 suns for three courses, drinks and a private room. For a basic meal and a pallet in the sleeping hall, 5 suns usually suffice. During the busy season, prices go up to 15 and 10 respectively. However, Sheila has been known to up the prices when she has guests who can afford it and don't know better. Grabroot Textiles Grabroot Textiles is a clothing store that also carries most leather goods, including leather armor (which is made in concert with Marshal's Smithy). Grabroot's is owned by Hemming Grabroot, and is run by himself and his wife Fadelia. The Grabroots have a daughter, Melody, who runs freely about the store, and occasionally assists in sewing and deliveries. The majority of Grabroot's business is repairing the clothing of the locals, patching garments, mending saddles and boots, etc. However, Hemming and his family make regular trips to King's Port and Keep Redspar to sell their finer items. These trips are usually taken during the fall and late winter when travelers are fewer. Hemming and his wife are both 48 years old. Their daughter is 9. Fidelia is an opinionated, chubby woman, while Hemming is a mild, thin man. Both are skilled hagglers, and are quick to take advantage of a financial opportunity when it presents itself. Marshal's Smithy Marshal's Smithy is owned by Hammon Marshal, an un-retired smith from King's Port. Hammon is a tall, wiry 55 year old man of exceptional strength and joviality. He works the smith with his two sons, Reginald and Archibald, 19 and 16 respectively. His sons look like younger versions of himself and both boys share their father's sense of humor. The Smithy makes most of its money repairing and replacing the weapons of travelers during the warm months. During the off season, most of Marshal's business is shoeing horses, repairing farming equipment, and fixing the occasional musket for a hunter. Marshal doesn't believe in charging locals gold for his services. Rather he takes payment in the form of food, trinkets, stories, and sometimes smiles and thank-yous. Marshal's smithy holds the town's single jail cell, a rusting cage out behind the shop. Silvan Brothers' Grocery Silvan Brothers' Grocery is Orwel's general store. Despite its name, Silvan Brothers is owned and run by the widow Hesson Silvan, the former wife of both Jerinal and later Lardimer Silvan, the two brothers after whom the store is named. At 73 years old, Hessie is the oldest citizen in Orwell. Hessie has lived a hard life, losing first one husband in the skirmishes of the last great race war, then a second to bandits. The bandits who took her second husband Lardimer's life also kidnapped her and abused her for over a week before Lord Redspar, then simply Gerald Redspar, up and coming hero, slew her captors and rescued her. Despite that terrible experience, Hessie continued to maintain her husbands' store, and refused to move to Keep Redspar when the Lord made her an offer. It is rumored that Lord Redspar and the older Hessie had a short affair after he rescued her, and the two still visit one another to this day. Hessie employs two local boys (Hammon Marshal's youngest, Wallace and Sturm, 13 and 12 respectively) to help her keep the shop in order. She still makes regular trips both to the Keep and to King's Port for supplies. However, now she takes all of Marshal's sons with her. Hessie is also never without her twin black-powder pistols which she wears under her apron. Category: Evernight Towns